Hermione's Valentine's Day
by KatShannon
Summary: Hermione has a very different Vanlentine's Day to what she expected but in the end it is exactly what it should be like.


She has been staring at that same page for half an hour. Others probably think that she is just reading a really hard book that none of them would understand. But that was not the truth. She was thinking about him.

*sigh*

_Hermione Granger can't concentrate in a book, this must be the end of the world!_ She thinks.

No one knew of course. No one could even guess. Because there is nothing in this world that could take her concentration away, not danger, not You-Know-Who and definitely not a boy.

_But he is not a boy, he is a man._

She is not the type of girl who gets carried away, and she is definitely not after personal gain. She is not the type of girl that likes an older man, especially one that she would never have, one that would never look at her. A professor.

Obviously she is not the first girl to be interested in a professor here at Hogwarts. _And I am sure I won't be the last!_

We see this all the time. Gryffindors are usually after the thrill. Hufflepuffs are usually shy and just have a crush if he is a nice guy. Ravenclaws like their brains, the fact that they are smart it's what attracts them. And Slytherins like the power and what else they could give them.

Not all girls are like this, and most of the ones that are probably give up after being turned down multiple times.

It's not the first time she is interested in a teacher to be honest, there was Professor Lockhart, but she was young and it was only about his beauty, charm and talent. _Talent that I thought he had at the time._

But now is different. She is in love, in love with the real him. She caught a glimpse of the real him and since then she could never let go. She always believed there was more to him, but never thought it would be that much more.

*Sigh*

_I should probably just leave already, it's not like I can finish this book._

She gets up, gathers her things and it's already leaving when she hears:

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I already have my gift prepared how about you?"

"I have mine prepared too, but mine will be a secret admirer gift, I don't want him to know I like him! He would never feel the same…"

She starts walking again. _A secret admirer isn't a bad idea; I could finally let it out of my chest without actually letting him know it's from me! How didn't I think of this before? It's brilliant!_

The rest of the day and the beginning of the next were spent creating the perfect gift, because she didn't want to buy him something, she wanted more and she definitely didn't want to risk him already having one.

She went for breakfast earlier than usual, even though she didn't sleep she wasn't tired, she was too nervous to be tired. The moment she saw him walking in, she got up quickly and went to his office to leave her Valentine's Day present there.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_ She thought a few hours later.

The truth is that she will never know what he thought of her present. And now walking around the castle seeing those sickly lovely couples all around was making her really depressed.

"Miss Granger, follow me into my office."

She turned around and saw HIM. _Oh No! Does he know? But… how? What am I going to do?_

"Profes…"

She started to say but he was already walking, the only thing she could do was follow him. Follow him to her doom.

He was waiting for her to get inside and then he closed the door behind them and walked to his desk, sat and signed to her that she should sit.

She tried but she couldn't move. She was frozen and heart broken. There it was in his desk, her gift, in a pile with other gifts. And she knew he knew it was from her. That was the moment when he was going to reject her, like he probably already did to the others. She thought that because she always knew that nothing would ever happen it wouldn't hurt just as bad, but it does, it hurts more than she could ever dream.

Not able to handle it anymore she just fell into the ground crying.

"Miss Gran…"

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to upset or bother you! I thought that I should let you know how I feel, even though I knew it would never happen! I… I… I do love you but I never meant for you to find out that it was me! I…"

"Please stop."

He says softly and that makes me stop rambling.

*He sighs*

"You sent me an enchanted card, that creates a sky when I open, and written in the stars it's you confession. I knew from the minute that I saw, that it was from you. No other witch here at Hogwarts would be able to do such a thing."

"I…"

"You did not think about that, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"I was… no... I am surprised. I never thought you would be sending me a Valentine's gift. You never seemed that type of girl. And now I know you are not. I can see that you do love me, why, I don't know…"

"I always thought there was more to you, but I never realized how much more until December 31th…"

"You saw that?"

"Yes… I didn't mean to, but once I was listening I couldn't stop… I'm so sorry!"

"If you saw that, then it means that you know that we can never be, and not just because I am your professor, but because I already love someone… Someone that I will never be with, but it's still doesn't change a thing. If you were older and there wasn't her in my heart, perhaps we could have a future. But that is not how it is, so I really hope you just move on and find a nice guy to be with, and be happy with him!"

She looks at the others Valentine's gifts. _He probably says that to all of us… just so that we leave him alone…_

"No I don't."

"What?"

"I don't say this to everyone; actually, I avoid them as much as possible!"

"Then… Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"You really think I would call you here, and say all of this just to make you feel better?"

_He has a point…_

'"Then why me?"

"You are special! And if there wasn't her in my heart, it would probably be you living there… Just don't take this as…"

"I understand! I am happy and sad at the same time, I am happy that you care for me and sad because I understand that we will never be… And that I have to move on…"

She gets up, straights herself up.

"Thank you Professor! Truly! Thank you!"

She walks towards the door and when her hand is in the knob he says:

"Don't forget that your potions assignment is for tomorrow Miss Granger!"

She turns and he chuckles.

"Forget what I just said, you always do all your assignments in the same day they are given!"

"Actually… I forgot!"

His eyes grow with surprise.

"Hermione Granger forgot to do her homework? I never thought that was possible!"

He says and then starts laughing, and soon she joins him.

She didn't have the Valentine's Day with kisses and hugs, but this Valentine's Day was more than she could have ever hoped for.


End file.
